


I didn't choose to love

by Teamrwby1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamrwby1234/pseuds/Teamrwby1234
Summary: Words are spat, piercing the skin,My walls are broken and some wearing thin,Names are called, words are said,Bouncing like a ball through my headI want to fly free, but I am caged,Stuck in this place, words on a pageGlares are thrown, thoughts are said,Their angry faces are stuck in my head.The words have scarred, all this becauseThey despise the personI don't choose to love.-------------------------Based off a poem I did in English.





	I didn't choose to love

Words are spat, piercing the skin,

 

All I could do was stand there. He yelled and screamed, looking down apon me like I was an ant. I felt like one so small compared to the creature above me.

A sharp pain hit my face. As I fell to the ground all i could think is, 'at least Sammy's safe'. I breath in and take the kick. His heavy black boot straight to the chest. I look to the floor and think, 'maybe Cas is watching over me'.

 

My walls are broken and some wearing thin.

 

The abuse is screamed down at me. Physical abuse is easy to spot, the mental is not. 

"Useless!" He screams, his patience decreasing. "Worthless fag!" But then he turns and walks out the door. Leaving me alone lying bleeding on the floor. I pick my self up and struggle to the room Sammy and I share.

I open the door slowly making sure I don't scare him awake. However, he is sat up in bed staring.

"Go to sleep Sammy, you've got school tomorrow." I say gently to him.

"So do you." He states to me, staring into my soul. I would sell my soul for my brother and Cas. I climb into my bed and lay down. 

"Night, bitch."

"Night, jerk."

 

Names are called, words are said.

I woke up early. I cleaned the blood at of my hair and I watched as the water turned crimson red. I woke up Sammy, once getting changed and having breakfast we got in the impala and drove off to school.

Once I got to school, I went to my locker but all I could hear was the whispers that lined the corridor. 

 

Bouncing like a ball through my head.

 

"Fag." "Idiot." "Useless."

Then I heard heard his voice ringing in my head. 'Useless! Why can't you be smart like your brother? Your brother is better now than you could ever be! You worthless, cock sucking fairy!' 

I hide away in the bathroom away from the school population. 

 

I want to fly free, but I am caged.

 

I need to breath, I feel like I'm suffocating. I can hear the boys out side laughing as the door opened.

"Dean?" I hear a deep voice. It's Cas, of cause it is. Only him and Sam care about him. 

"C-Cas." I muttered back. He walked towards me, bending down to were I am sat.

 

Stuck in this place, like words on a page.

His arms wrapped around me carefully as not to cause me pain. That's when I broke, I sobbed into his chest.

 

Glares are thrown, thoughts are said.

 

It must have been about 15 minutes until we left the bathroom. Hand in hand. People's heads turn towards us. Some smile to show their support. Others glare and whisper slurs claiming we are disgusting. 

 

Their angry faces are stuck in my head. 

 

I scanned the crowd looking for faces I know and trust. I spot a few, red hair that belongs to Charlie, a mob of hair that looks like Sam's. Benny's face at the back by the lockers. 

 

The words have scarred, all this because

 

We reach our class and we stop. I look into his sky blue, blues swirling and dancing around the dark pupil of his eyes.

 

They despise the person

 

We both lean in for a tender kiss. It was loving and nothing sexual. Our lips fit perfectly together.

 

I don't choose to love.


End file.
